


ring out those bells tonight

by Skyuni123



Series: 17 (should have been 25 but i messed up) Days of a Self-Flagellating Christmas [13]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyuni123/pseuds/Skyuni123
Summary: Bella, Alice and some Christmas fluff.





	ring out those bells tonight

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was 'festive'
> 
> this is related to my story [ Edge of Darkness ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753845/chapters/13257514) though knowledge of that is not needed to read this. Check it out if you like!

And so we were sat in Alice’s living room, under an expanse of pine needles and fragrant Christmas tree. The fire was roaring, but that was mainly for my benefit rather than Alice’s, and the rain poured down in sheets outside. 

 

We were so far away from the nightmare of the last year and a half - far from nightmarish exes and vampiric horror. I couldn’t be happier or more content.

 

Even though it was raining. 

Though that was the trade-off, wasn’t it? Have a vampire girlfriend and deal with some rain, or have neither. Seemed fair enough to me.

 

Alice emerged from the kitchen with a glass of red wine for me and a glass of the good stuff for herself. I’d gradually become used to the sight of blood, and although it did nauseate me when I got too close, I could deal with her drinking it easily.

 

“Merry Christmas, Bells.” She sighed, and kissed me on the cheek. She smelled of fruit, and warmth, and I relished in it. Handing me the glass of wine, she said, “I’ve got a present for you. Wait right here!” and rushed off to go and get it. 

 

I smiled at her antics. She could easily get to the bedroom and back without letting me know, but it was nice of her to mention it. For a vampire, she was sometimes unbelievably human. I pulled the gift I had for her out from underneath my leg and rested it on the floor in front of me. 

 

“Oh Bells, you shouldn’t have.” Alice was suddenly in front of me, sitting cross-legged and holding a parcel that was nearly the same size as mine.

 

“I shouldn’t have? You shouldn’t have.” I knew without a doubt that anything she had would cost triple what I had. Perks of being a vampire, I supposed.

 

“ _ Stop.”  _ She whines softly, under her breath. “Let’s just say that we’re both happy with our gifts, okay?”

 

“Okay.” I grabbed mine and thrust it out to her. “Here.”

 

“And here.” She replied, passing hers to me. 

 

I opened mine first to reveal… a ring. A clear white stone with complex metal flowers around it, inlaid onto a silver base. It was beautiful, but I couldn’t help but snort as I said, “Open yours.”

 

We’d obviously had the same idea because I’d given her a ring as well.

 

“I mean this to be a promise.” Alice said, after sliding her ring on and kissing me throughly. “I know you’re not fond of commitment and I didn’t want to rush you into anything… so this is what this is. A promise.”

 

“Funnily enough, so was mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at [ my tumblr ](http://villainousfilmmaker.tumblr.com)


End file.
